


Kinktober 2020

by midnight_cat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Junjou Romantica, Naruto
Genre: F/M, FemMisaki, FemNaruto - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inappropriate Use of Clones, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_cat/pseuds/midnight_cat
Summary: Welcome to Kinktober 2020!  I'm writing for three fandoms this month - Naruto; Junjou Romantica; and Blue Exorcist.  Kinks and pairings are in the first chapter.  Enjoy!
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Kinktober 2020 - Introduction

So, this is my first time writing for Kinktober! It's been awhile since I've written anything remotely smutty, so I'm going to use this as practice. Hope you enjoy what I've got planned!

Day 1: First Time | Baths - Ryuuji x Rin (Blue Exorcist)  
  
Day 2: Balcony Sex | Hickeys - Akihiko x Misaki (Junjou Romantica)  
  
Day 3: Nudes - Ryuuji x Rin (Blue Exorcist)  
  
Day 4: Blindfolds - Akihiko x Misaki (Junjou Romantica)  
  
Day 5: Public Sex | Teasing - Ryuuji x Rin (Blue Exorcist)  
  
Day 6: Rimming | Mirrors - Ryuuji x Rin (Blue Exorcist)  
  
Day 7: Fingering - Akihiko x Misaki (Junjou Romantica)  
  
Day 8: Corset | Titfucking - Sasuke x FemNaruto (Naruto)  
  
Day 9: Begging - Akihiko x Misaki (Junjou Romantica)  
  
Day 10: Lingerie - Sasuke x FemNaruto (Naruto)  
  
Day 11: Sex Toys - Sasuke x Naruto (Naruto)  
  
Day 12: Lapdance | Drunken Sex - Ryuuji x Rin (Blue Exorcist)  
  
Day 13: Seduction | Handjobs - Akihiko x Misaki (Junjou Romantica)  
  
Day 14: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism - Sasuke x Naruto (Naruto)  
  
Day 15: Masturbation - Sasuke x Naruto (Naruto)  
  
Day 16: Impact Play - Sasuke x Naruto (Naruto)  
  
Day 17: Sex Demon - Ryuuji x Rin (Blue Exorcist)  
  
Day 18: Anal Sex - Akihiko x Misaki (Junjou Romantica)  
  
Day 19: Master/Slave - Sasuke x Naruto (Naruto)  
  
Day 20: Shower Sex - Ryuuji x Rin (Blue Exorcist)  
  
Day 21: Sexting | Sixty-nine - Akihiko x Misaki (Junjou Romantica)  
  
Day 22: Threesome - Sasuke x Naruto x clones (Naruto)  
  
Day 23: Stripping | Piercings - Ryuuji x Rin (Blue Exorcist)  
  
Day 24: Massage - Akihiko x Misaki (Junjou Romantica)  
  
Day 25: Against a Wall | Biting - Sasuke x Naruto (Naruto)  
  
Day 26: Gender Change | Uniforms - Akihiko x Misaki (Junjou Romantica)  
  
Day 27: Phone Sex - Ryuuji x Rin (Blue Exorcist)  
  
Day 28: Scratching | Overstimulation - Ryuuji x Rin (Blue Exorcist)  
  
Day 29: Worshipping - Sasuke x Naruto (Naruto)

Day 30: Aftercare | Leather - Akihiko x Misaki (Junjou Romantica)  
  
Day 31: Formal Wear - Ryuuji x Rin (Blue Exorcist)


	2. Story Status

Just to let you all know about the status of this and my other stories. I had really bad bleeding last month and had to go to the ER. They found a fibroid and referred me to a doctor. He discovered that it was coming through my cervix, so I'm going to need surgery for that. It might be a little while until I can update on any of my stories, but rest assured that I'm not abandoning them. Thanks for all your reviews and support!


End file.
